Electronic bill publishing and payment systems are intended to provide convenience and efficiency to both billers and their customers. Billers vary with respect to how billing information is recorded and distributed to customers. Customers vary with respect to where and how they access electronic billing information. Many different protocols and formats are used by various entities to provide interfaces and communications among and between billers and customers.